like fairy tales
by AfterReign
Summary: Kamui finds it difficult when he falls in love with an Einherjar. But then again, they, too, were once human, so at least to him, it's understandable. ― one-sided Kamui/Robin, with a touch of fairy tales and unsaid words. Spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates DLC route.


**Hello! Yes, yes... I wrote another Fire Emblem fanfiction?! Wow, and it's apparently a rare pair fic since I haven't seen anyone write a fic for these two yet. To be honest, I think I have a thing for shipping two protagonists from the same series but different games together... Although, I don't think I did them justice... Please forgive me!（ﾉ´д｀）**

 **Oh, and thank you, knightinggaleforce for letting me use their art as the cover! Please check out this piece art on my profile!**

 **Anyway, please tell me if I have any mistakes or if the characters are OOC. (o´ω`o)ﾉ**

* * *

 _He probably tastes like fairy tales_ , Kamui presumes.

A tired figure borrows the swordsman's shoulder, feathery hair tickling his neck. A long day of harsh battles have quieted the two, and they decided to take the tension of war off their shoulders by relaxing with a book or two in the prince's room.

He sneaks in a peek and relinquishes in the sleeping face of the tactician. _Maybe we became_ too _relaxed._

Kamui can picture it now: the apologetic face of Robin's after waking up from his nap, pale skin coloring beet red. Copper eyes, soft and sweet, meeting scarlet ones after the man bashfully laughs off the sleeping incident. Thin lips press into a smile, and the two converse with each other once more before Robin returns to his tent for the night. Sadly, the illusion isn't able to distract the prince for long.

It comes to mind to how close he is, but Kamui ignores it. Ignores the soft snores emitting from the tactician and how long his eyelashes are. Ignores the way his cheek squishes against the prince's shoulder and the warm hand that's so close to his. Ignores the way Kamui's chest tightens when he sees the other man.

Instead, he directs his focus on the bruised book laying still in the tactician's lap. The pages of the novel are littered with sprawled, flowery calligraphy; the pages themselves being aged and chartreuse. Careful not to wake up Robin, Kamui cranes his neck to find where the two exactly left off.

 _Now, let's read this_ , Kamui thinks after scanning the entire page. _'It is best to hide yourself in the shadows if you want to see what your destined soulmate's interests―' Okay, yeah, never mind._

 _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight_ ―a how-to book on pursuing the man of your dreams. It isn't Kamui's go-to book, and it's definitely something pertaining more to Matoi's and possibly Camilla's tastes, but the outrageous ideas that entails in it is absolutely golden. He couldn't be happier that Robin seemed to enjoyed it as well.

Oddly enough, the prince isn't exactly looking for something humorous. He delicately shuts the book and pushes it off to the side. His body is still sore from the two battles with lago and Ganz, and he's sure reading something like that will make his sides ache more than he wants to.

His mind ventures off elsewhere, and the white-haired prince finds himself thinking about the future. With the help of Azura, a plan was already set forth: bring the now combined armies of Hoshido and Nohr to the Infinite Chasm, locate Anankos' castle, and then usurp the god-king from the throne. Then, Azura will become his royal advisor, and the three kingdoms will be at peace. Maybe, if Kamui asks nicely enough, he'll be able to enlist Robin as his personal retainer―

" _Kamui, remember this_ ," Leo's words resonate in his mind, tone cautious. " _Einherjar are only mere phantoms that will assist us until the war ends. Though they talk like us, walk like us… **feel** like us… They aren't humans, or at least, they aren't anymore_."

A bitter laugh almost escapes him, but he's able to control himself. It doesn't get rid of the way his heart wrenches, however, and he bites his lip to stop himself from saying anything that might wake up Robin.

 _Of course_ , the prince thinks resentfully, _I can't even have a future with the person I love._

He can't even recall when he became this way, but he can take a guess. Maybe it was when the two of them fought against each other for the first time and he mistakens the tactician for an angel tattered in scars and bruises, equipped with only a Thoron tome and piercing eyes. Maybe it was the time when they were both assigned to help polish the weapons but were only horsing around with one another until a sword nicked his hand and Robin immediately started applying first aid, his touch gentle and soothing. Maybe it was moments like these when they started reading a random book together, forgetting about their troubles in this little heaven of his. And maybe, just maybe, it was the time that they almost kissed but didn't. The list was unsurprisingly endless.

 _His kisses probably taste like something special_ , Kamui thinks, brushing a lock of hair behind the tactician's ear. Crimson eyes fall to chapped lips. _Like golden apples and vanilla. Ambrosia and syrup. The most beautiful flowers and a world of magic. A sweet, sweet eternity… that I can't even say I want._

He swallows the words he wants to say and kisses the tactician on his forehead. "You… you must taste like fairy tales."

Kamui pauses, waiting to see if the man's eyes will flutter open, but they don't. He sighs in relief before humming himself to sleep, nestling against Robin. Slowly, heavy eyelids close shut. _But for now… this will be enough._

The next day approaches faster than expected, and the two don't dare talk about the sleeping incident for Robin's sake. Instead, what the prince does do is buy a confused tactician chapstick at Anna's shop, one thought echoing in his mind; _Please let me indulge in this fairy tale a little longer._

* * *

 **You know, now that I think about it, technically, this fic contains selfcest. I don't know what to make up from this realization, so... o(´^｀)o**

 **Thank you for reading! Please give me constructive criticism. With that, until next time! Have a nice day! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))**


End file.
